


Emotional Happiness

by uofmdragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Gen, discussion about breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't think that Phil should break up with his girlfriend before the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr anon requested "From Train's Ways to Say Goodbye, "How could you leave on Yom Kippur?"

Clint leaned back and his booth. “So you bringing your girlfriend to Thanksgiving? Or are you going to her relatives?”

Phil shook his head. “No, I’m thinking I’m going to break up with her.”

“Really? Right before the holidays?” Clint asked, frowning. 

Phil frowned and Clint shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His best friend did not look happy with his statement.

Clint cleared his throat and glanced away. “I mean, no wants to get dumped before the holidays.”

“So, I’m supposed to be miserable, because there’s a holiday?” Phil arched as eyebrow.

Clint blinked. Phil hadn’t seemed miserable, but then Clint wasn’t around when the girlfriend was around. It was slightly too painful. “Are you really that miserable?”

“Clint,” Phil sighed. “I’m not happy and I’m pretty sure it’s not going to work out anyway. If I don’t break up with her now, then how long do I need to wait to? I can’t do it after Thanksgiving, because Christmas. I can’t do it after Christmas, because it’s New Years. Then Valentine’s right around the corner.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Don’t I deserve to be happy?“

“Of course, you do.”

Phil arched an eyebrow. “So I shouldn’t force myself to be miserable or uncomfortable for the sake of some holiday, right?”

Clint raised his hands. “Yeah…”

“A holiday should not determine whether or not I feel we should break up. If it’s not working, it’s not working, better to end it sooner than become completely miserable.”

“What if it’s just a phase in the relationship? I mean, relationships have ups and downs, what if it’s a down?”

Phil shook his head. “Trust me, there’s been a whole downward trend to the relationship since before Halloween.”

Clint nodded. “Okay, I just wouldn’t want to be dumped right before a holiday, but I see your point.”

“Thank you,” Phil said.

“So just me and you, like usual then?” Clint asked, offering a hesitant smile. They usually did the holiday thing together, because Clint didn’t have any family. Clint knew the Coulsons would welcome him, even if Phil was spending the holidays at his girlfriend or if the girlfriend was at the Coulson’s.

“Yeah,” Phil agreed. “Mom wants to know if you’re bringing your other best friend.”

Clint grinned. “Bucky invited Tasha to spend the holidays with him and Steve. She’s going there.”

Phil nodded. “I’ll let mom know. You still willing to help Mom out?”

“Of course,” Clint agreed. “How else can I sneak bites?”

Phil huffed and rolled his eyes. “Like you need to nowadays.”

Clint chuckled softly. “Old habits.” He waited. “You are going to do it soon, right?”

Phil nodded. “I’m meeting her for coffee later. I’ll let her down gently.”

“Good.” Clint took a sip of his drink. He’d call Tasha after this and let her know he was going to Phil’s like usual.


End file.
